


Batman Continues V2

by Tando



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Action, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Mystery, Origin Story, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tando/pseuds/Tando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative future, Terry is an average high school student at Gotham High, a lawless school that reflects the city it's in. Fed up with the injustice, she seeks guidance from an aging Dick Grayson to train her to become the next Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Batman Continues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016633) by [Tando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tando/pseuds/Tando). 



 

   The school hallways are dank and filthy, and as I enter the building, the stench of abandoned garbage scattered around makes my throat lurch. Some things you can never get used to. Clumps of other students travel about, engaged in idle conversation. They walk together at a brisk pace, never breaking position.

I make my way up the stairs to my class when I hear screaming from down the hall. I immediately take off, weaving through the groups as fast as I can. My worn out One Stars skid to a stop as I come across three guys pummeling a much smaller guy. I run up and push them away,

“Hey, stop!” I declare.

“Out of the way!” one of the guys shouts, before uppercutting me straight in the face.

The full impact hits me, practically sending me flying up, small droplets of blood coming out as I hit the ground. They laugh and walk off, leaving me coughing up one more spurt of blood. I push myself up, wiping the blood off with the sleeve of my dark maroon jacket.

“Woah...a girl.” the small guy realizes, standing himself up.

I turn around to face this guy. Short, thin, brown hair, kind of goofy looking.

“The name’s Joey.” he introduces, extending a hand.

I hesitate for several seconds, before finally shaking his hand with a firm grip, “Terry.” I pause as his hand lingers on mine for a few seconds too long, “Uhm...you get beat up like that often?”

“Yep, like clockwork.” he declares, seeming totally indifferent to this fact, “Do you step into fights like that often?”

I shrug, “Someone’s gotta do something I guess.”

“I think it’s kind of cool.” he offers, “Kind of like Batman.”

 

   I wave goodbye to Joey as I enter my class. How does someone like him survive in a place like Gotham High? I take my seat by the window, the smoggy view of the city in full view. The other students file in one by one, some talking, most keeping to themselves, projecting a defensive expression. One boy smacks a girl on the posterior, and she turns around and giggles, somehow flattered by the gesture.

I turn my attention to the window, and the view of Gotham City. There’s something majestic about the gothic architecture, the towering spires shadowed by the rising smoke from various chimneys. Most of these buildings are over seventy years old, part of Gotham’s industrial boom in the 1930s, so a lot of them are in terrible condition, almost to the point of collapse, but there’s still a charm to it. I wonder what living in Gotham’s heyday was like…

“Ms. McGinnis, we’re not daydreaming again, are we?” the teacher snaps, calling me back to reality.

“No.” I mumble, a quick reaction not allowing me to articulate very well.

The teacher raises his eyebrow, before returning to the lesson.

 

   There’s a rush of relief as the final bell rings and every student with common sense rushes out of the dilapidated school building as fast as they can, including myself. I walk through the dark and dank streets, the tall apartment buildings blocking out what little sunlight could be seen. The pavement is wet, with nothing to dry it from the nights’ rains. I walk past a newspaper stand where the headline reads:  Commissioner Damien Wayne Promises Safer City . I roll my eyes, how long have we been hearing that promise?

 

  I climb up the narrow front steps of the retirement home I work at. The woman at the front desk doesn’t look up from her computer when I enter, practically anyone could waltz in here and she wouldn’t notice. I make my way to the closet-sized employees’ office where I quickly snatch my work apron, and I’m greeted with the retirement home owner,

“Hey Terry, Mr. Grayson requested you again.” he says from behind his cramped and messy desk full of paperwork.

“Mkay, thanks Mr. Thompkins.”

I attend to my first job of meal delivery. It’s barely four P.M. and the seniors living in the home are already having dinner. I roll out the shaky food cart and go from door to door serving meals. I make it to Mr. Grayson’s room, and knock before entering.

“Terry, good to see you again.” the elderly man greets with a smile.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Grayson. You wanted to see me?” Mr. Grayson and I have gotten a chance to know each other during my four months working at the home, he’s full of interesting stories, most having questionable believability.

“I need you to do a favor for me.” he explains, “It’s very important.”

I perk up at this request, what could he need?

He pulls out a book titled:  Seduction of the Innocent , “Could you return this to the Gotham Memorial Library for me? I’d do it myself, but the nurses suggest I not leave the home unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Makes sense. An old man like Mr. Grayson wouldn’t last a day in Gotham City’s streets. It’s a wonder he’s lived this long, although he has mentioned that he’d lived in Bludhaven for a while. Then again, is that place really any better than Gotham?

“Sure. I’ll just do it after my shift’s up.” I tell him, taking the book.

He smiles, “Also, if you see the librarian there, tell her I said hello.”

 

   I reach the Gotham Memorial Library, a converted gothic cathedral with a large statue of Bruce Wayne in front. So many things around the city are in honor of him, although the plaques suggest he was just some rich guy who donated a lot of money. I make my way up the steps and dump the book into the basket labelled: Returns .

“May I help you with something?” an stiff woman with glasses asks.

“No thank you, I’m just here to return this book.” I explain, heading for the door.

“Wait…! Did Dick send you?”

...Dick? Is she referring to Mr. Grayson? The immature side of me really wants to laugh at that name, but I’m able to contain myself.

“Uhm...if you’re referring to Mr. Grayson, then yeah. He borrowed this book and had me return it.” I explained.

She furrows her brow, staring at me suspiciously. Just then, there’s several crashes from the library halls. The librarian and I run over to see that the library’s windows have been smashed, and the library is now ablaze.

I look to my left and see a fire extinguisher in a red glass case. I punch through the glass and remove the heavy extinguisher.

“What are you doing?!” the librarian cries as I twist off the extinguisher’s lock.

Barely able to lift it up, I clumsily spray the chemical contents around the fire closest. The smoke begins to rise, and the first coughs escape my throat. Lifting up the extinguisher a little higher, I make my way further in, clearing out more and more of the fire. By the time I’m making my way through the last of it, my arms are sore from carrying the extinguisher and my clothes have been singed from the fire. I exit the building, panting from inhaling all that smoke, and I drop the extinguisher and fall to my knees. The librarian runs over,

“Are you alright?” she asks.

I turn away as I cough, “Aheh...aheh...I’m fine, fire’s out. Thank goodness nobody else was in there.”

“What could’ve caused that?” she wonders aloud, seemingly looking to me for an answer.

I think for a second, “...well, the windows were smashed, and since they’re slightly above ground level, something most have thrown into them, probably molotov cocktails, that’s why the fire spread so fast.” I hypothesize, getting back on my feet.

She nods, smiling knowingly, “Good, and, who do you think would do something like this?”

“That I have no idea.” I confess, “You’re the librarian, right? Is the library tied to any gangs or something?”

“Unless you’re referring to the government, no, we’re not.” she replies.

“Well, I’m going to head home, sorry about the library.” I start walking down the steps, dusting some of the soot off of my jacket.

She frowns, “I don’t think Dick made the right choice, sending you here.”

I shrug, “He didn’t know something like this would happen.”

“You never know with him.”


	2. Beware the Gray Ghost

   I get home a little later than I'd hoped to. The bright yellow moon is peaking low in front of the Gotham skyline. Gotham at night would be so beautiful if it weren't for all the crime. Even if I took the safest streets possible, I always lie witness to some kind of crime every now and then. It's unbearable for me, every time I wish I could help, stand up for them. But common sense asks me, what if they have a weapon? And usually the crooks are much bigger than me. I wouldn't stand a chance.

I climb up the dusty carpeted stairway to my parents' apartment. Reaching the fifth floor and heading down the dark and empty hallway, I take out my key and unlock the front door.

"I'm home!" I announce, closing and securely locking the door behind me.

No reply. Typical.

Not letting that stop me, I put my stuff down by the wooden dining table that only I use and begin to turn on the lights. Thankfully the lights slowly flicker on, giving off a dull but warm glow. Good, electricity's decided it works today, that means I might be able to watch a little TV if I get everything done in time.

I get out a rusty pot from the cupboards and start preparing dinner. Why would anyone try to set the Gotham library ablaze? The media might lead you to believe that all of the city's crime is senseless violence, but growing up in Gotham has taught me that crime happens for a reason, even if the reason can sometimes be a bit ridiculous.

I turn on the TV as I set out a tray to peel potatoes. The TV is always tuned to GBC, and the six o'clock news is in full swing,

"Tonight, on Gotham at Six, a shootout in Park Row leaves seven dead and dozens more injured. The mobsters involved were apprehended by members of Batman Inc. and are awaiting trial.”

I’ve always admired Batman Inc., they’re just normal people trying to make a difference in the world. Unfortunately, I need to be eighteen to apply for membership, and they’re not very fond of accepting females. On top of that, the application fee is an arm and leg, not to mention they require you have some kind of health insurance.

I watch the footage of the three Batmen fighting the criminals, disappearing in and out of the shadows, capes billowing in the night.

The news story changes, “Our next top story, a mysterious drug is sweeping through the Gotham youth. Nicknamed Joker Venom, this new drug is fuelling the new gangs popping up all over Gotham.”

Hmm...I’ve never heard of this drug before. Wonder if it’s going around my school? If a drug is popular with Gotham youth, Gotham High will be the first one to have it in stock. I should investigate tomorrow.

I check the time, nobody’s home yet. I keep the TV on as I wash the dishes, and as the news ends, an episode of the Gray Ghost comes on. This is what I’ve been waiting for, the Gray Ghost is an old black-and-white action serial that GBC re-runs all the time. And since I don’t have cable, this is basically my only option for non-news entertainment. In this episode, the Gray Ghost has to stop the Clown King from stealing some valuable jewels. The episode ends on a cliffhanger, with the Gray Ghost tied up in the Gotham Opera, and the Clown King about to reveal his identity. The announcer reminds the audience to tune in for the second episode. The title card, “Broadcast Funded By The Wayne Foundation, As Well As Viewers Like You, Thank You.” flashes by just as I turn off the TV and head for bed.

   I know just who to ask about Joker Venom. During lunch, I pass through the hallways and find the stairway that leads down into the school basement. Cautiously descending the staircase, I remember to avoid the hole in the center before jumping down onto the dusty floor below. There’s a door that’s been cracked slightly ajar, and when I push it open, a deafening creak comes from it’s rusty hinges. The room is dimly lit by old-fashioned lights, and cheap wooden tables and chairs are set up everywhere. Students sit and stand in various places, playing cards or quietly chatting. The residents look over at the door when I enter, but then look away when they see I’m not a teacher, or the police. I look around and see that the person I’m looking for is no where to be found. However, I do recognize one familiar face, that kid from yesterday, Joey, sitting by himself at a table. I approach him, pulling up a broken blue plastic chair,

“Hey, didn’t think I’d see someone like you here.” he greets in a hushed tone.

“I could say the same for you. You new around here or something?” I ask.

He nods, playing with the bottle of apple juice on the table, “Yeah, freshman. Although my middle school wasn’t much better. I guess that’s what you get for growing up in Gotham.”

“Well, I guess you couldn’t tell me if I asked you where a guy named Frank is.”

The table next to us hears this, and they turn their heads, “Who’s looking for Frank?”

I turn over my broken chair, a piece of the sear falling off, “I am. He usually eats lunch around here, correct?”

“Not today. So look elsewhere.” one of the guys at the table tells me, while he and the others stand up from their seats.

“Well, I’m not leaving until I find out where he is, and I’m assuming you boys know where he is.”

“We don’t know nothing. Now leave!” another one of them threatens.

“Hey, calm down.” I tell them, “I’m not looking for any trouble. I’m just a buyer.”

Joey gasps, yeah, he’s definitely a freshman. The thugs stop in their tracks, allowing me to continue,

“Yes, and I’m sure Frank would hate to hear that you boys denied him some valuable business, wouldn’t he?”

One of them clears his throat, “Frank’s out by the drugstore, but good luck catching him before lunch is over.”

I check the time, there’s about half an hour of lunch left, “I’ve got time.” I begin making my way out before I turn my head and see Joey, “You coming, kid?”

He looks up, surprised, “Oh...uh...yeah, sure!”

He catches up with me, and we exit the room together. **  
**


	3. Make 'Em Laugh

   Joey follows me closely as we climb through a hole in the front fence in the school yard,

“What if a teacher catches us?” he asks me timidly, as his shirt snags in the rusty iron fencing.

I can’t help but roll my eyes, “There aren’t any teachers around to see us. We’ll be fine.”

We turn the corner and walk up the street to the corner drugstore. The dirty neon “open” sign blinks off and on as it sits by the window. A doorbell-like sound rings when Joey and I walk through the door. There’s an older man tending the store, “Shouldn’t you kids be in school?”

“It’s lunch, we’re allowed off-campus.” I lie, casually grabbing a bag of chips from the shelf.

“We...we are?” Joey mumbles, but I silence him with a stare of warning.

“Oh, that explains the boy that came in here earlier.” the man mentions.

“Was he thin? Blond hair, blue eyes?” she asks, setting the bag onto the counter and shelling out a couple of dollars.

The man nods, “Yes, that’s him.”

“And where did he go after he left?”

“Why, I’m right here.” a charismatic voice announces.

We turn around and see the slender young man standing in the doorway, leaning against one side and his hand pressed against the other.

“Frank!” I smile forcefully, “Just the person I was looking for.”

“Hey, Terry, what are you doing here?” he asks.

“Oh, you know, just picking up a little snack. You?”

He puts his hands into his pockets, “You know me, just, hanging out.” he glances over at Joey, and his expression immediately sours, “And...who might you be?”

I clench my fist as I realize that Joey’s sweating bullets, “Uhm...I’m Joey...freshman…”

Frank twists his lip, he can sense Joey’s nervous, if it isn’t obvious enough, “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Shall we walk back? Lunch ends in a couple minutes.” I intervene, hoping to save Joey from any further embarrassment.

Frank nods, “Of course.” he steps out of the way of the door, “Ladies first.”

We all walk out of the cornerstone together. I couldn’t understand why Joey is so intimidated by Frank, sure he’s a smooth talker and I hear he’s actually pretty decent in a fight, but he’s not physically intimidating in the slightest.

“So...why are you really here Terry?” he asks, as soon as we’re out of earshot of the cornerstone clerk.

“I hear there’s something new on the market called Joker Venom.” I cut to the chase, “Do you happen to have any?”

He chuckles, “Do I have any? Terry, JV has been selling like hotcakes since I got my first shipment.” he leans in and whispers, “Real popular among those so-called ‘cool kids’ who’ve already blazed through everything else and are looking for something new.”

“What does it do?”

“It’s like heroin, mixed with laughing gas. You inject some in, and suddenly you just can’t stop laughing. It’s really funny seeing people drugged up on it, they look so stupid.”

I smirk, “Don’t they always?” he nods in agreement, and I press forward, “So, how exactly did you get your hands on this stuff?”

“Oh Terry, you really think I’d give away my dealer? A magician never reveals his secrets.”

I raise an eyebrow, “...how much?”

“No charge, just a night with me.”

Joey looks on in horror, but I roll my eyes, “Yeah right, in your dreams.”

“Hey, you can’t fault me for trying.” he clears his throat, “I get the stuff in the alley behind the cornerstore, two guys in a truck pull up and unload boxes full of the stuff.”

I smile as we reach the school, at least he’s getting to the point, “And this happens at night?”

“Yeah, around nine-ish.” he mentions, “So, why is this so important to you?”

“You know me, everything going on around school is my business.”

“Better be careful.” he warns, “You’re lucky I let you in, but sneaking around the other guys, well, they certainly aren’t as nice.”

I mess up his already shaggy hair, and kiss him on the cheek, “That’s why I come to you. You’re so nice.”

His face turns bright red as I slip under the hole in the fence and reenter the school, leaving him standing dumbfounded on the street. Joey struggles to keep up with my fast walking pace,

“So, hang on, are you two dating?”

“Of course not. Why’d you think that?”

“Well...I mean, you kissed him.”

I shrug, “So, that doesn’t mean anything, I kiss him all the time.”

Joey shifts uncomfortably, his expression still somewhat confused, “So...we know where he gets his...‘Joker Venom’, now what?”

“That...I’m still deciding.”

He chuckles, “Well, I mean what can you do?”

“Well, I’m not sure if this drug is that dangerous that I would want to disrupt their supply. I’ll have to see someone on it to truly determine how dangerous it really is. From the way Frank was describing it, it sounds harmless, but he’s not exactly the most trustworthy source. I’ll bet he was up on Joker Venom as well when he saw the other guys taking it.”

Joey stops in his tracks, “Terry, today was fun and all, but I don’t think I want to be involved in this kind of thing. No offense, but snooping around never leads to anything but trouble.”

I shrug coldly, “Fine. Whatever suits you.”

“...what, that’s it? ‘Fine’?”

“I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to, and besides, I usually work alone anyway.” I tell him.

“But doesn’t it ever get lonely? Working by yourself?”

I pause, lowering my head, “...of course it is. But what I do isn’t exactly normal, now is it?”

“Then why can’t you just be normal?”

Of course I’ve considered this before, and I’ve tried just being a normal kid. But that’s the thing, I’m not a normal kid, never have been, never will be. And honestly...that’s fine by me.

“Well, if I were normal, I wouldn’t be myself, now would I?” I smirk, just as the bell rings and I head off to class. **  
**


End file.
